1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multilayer devices in which a plurality of substrates including magnetic-member substrates are laminated and manufacturing methods of the stated multilayer devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multilayer devices manufactured by laminating a plurality of substrates including magnetic-member substrates and firing the laminated substrates have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer inductor device in which laminated are magnetic members in which coil patterns are formed. The multilayer inductor device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a device such that a non-magnetic member is disposed in an outermost layer and an intermediate layer, and routing of a wiring pattern is carried out within a non-magnetic member layer; consequently, the wiring pattern is not formed on a surface of the device so as to ensure a region for mounting electronic components and to improve direct-current superposition characteristics of the inductor.
However, in the case where a via hole is formed in order to connect mounting electrodes respectively provided on a front surface and a rear surface of the outermost layer of the device, and the via hole is configured to electrically connect the mounting electrodes to each other penetrating through inside of the magnetic member, a conductor in the via hole is completely surrounded by the magnetic member, thereby increasing parasitic inductance. Although GND terminals are frequently provided when ICs and electronic components are mounted on a top surface of a magnetic-member substrate, there is a risk that a difference in potentials of the GND terminals can be generated between the top surface and a bottom surface of the magnetic-member substrate due to the above parasitic inductance. Accordingly, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, for example, such a configuration can be considered that a recessed portion is provided at an end portion of a substrate, an end surface electrode is formed in the recessed portion, and then upper and lower surfaces thereof are electrically connected with each other via the end surface electrode.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2007/145189
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-253716